dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines
The Line Separating Fun and Reality is Broken - Official Motto Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (真・三國無双, Shin Sangoku Musou Bloodlines) is the tenth main entry of the Dynasty Warriors series. Despite that it's the tenth entry, it's actually a spin-off to Dynasty Warriors 9 given that both games use the same engine. Gameplay Bloodlines is a fusion of DW9 and the older games in terms of gameplay. Certain characters have clone weapons but have different charge animations akin to their older weapons. UNPC's in this game also have different weapons this time around. Bloodlines * Sword - Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Dong Zhuo, Huang Zhong, Sun Deng, Sun Chen * Spear - Ma Chao, Wen Yang, Sun Jun * War Fan - Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, Zhuge Dan * Twin Swords - Lu Xun, Liu Bei * Scimitar - Xiahou Dun, Gao Shun * Glaive - Lu Meng, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao * Rod - Xiahou Yuan, Taishi Ci * Magical Staff - Zhang Jiao, Pang Tong * Crescent Blade - Guan Yu, Liao Hua * Short Pike - Han Dang, Hua Xiong * Rapier - Sima Shi, Liu Shan, Dong Bai, Sun Luban * Nunchauks - Guan Suo, Ling Tong * Sword and Shield - Xingcai, Xiahouji * Staff - Zhou Yu, Li Ru Modes Story Mode Instead of the traditional musou modes, Bloodlines instead has a single Story Mode that reveals the events of the Late Wu era. Musou Mode The mode returns with new branching storylines. Characters Playable All of the characters from Dynasty Warriors 9 return with 12 more additions. Two of them are personally created by the game designer. Wu * Sun Deng * Sun Jun * Sun Chen * Sun Luban Wei * Cao Zhi * Lady Bian Shu * Liao Hua * Jian Yong Jin * Xin Chang * Yang Hu Other * Gao Shun * Li Ru UNPC'S * Deng Zhi * Zhuge Jin * Dong Min * Zhang Ren * Chen Tai * Sun Yi * Sun Xiu * Zhang Bao (YT) * Zhang Liang * Zhang Mancheng * Cao Hong * Cao Rui * Jia Kui * Wen Qin * Yan Liang * Wen Chou * Zhuge Zhan * Wang Mingshan * Mi Fang * Fu Shiren * Jiang Qin * Zhong Yao * Mi Zhu * Li Jue * Guo Si * Ma Su * Ma Liang * King Midang * Ding Yuan * Lu Gong * Huang Zu * Meng You * Yue Jiu * Liu Zhang * Chen Zhen * Yi Ji * Cheng Yu * He Jin * Bian Xi * Xu You * Zhao Yue * Tian Feng * Cao Shuang * Xiahou Mao * Taishi Xiang * Meng Da * Xiahou Shang * Zhuge Ke * Ma Xiu * Ma Tie * Ma Teng * Pang Hui * Ma Zun * Yang Huai * Jiang Ji * Yuan Xi DLC The first Season Pass will contain 6 hypothetical stories, a set of DLC collaboration outfits, 6 new weapons and 6 BGM music. Season Pass 1 * 6 Hypothetical stories * 6 new weapons (Mace, Short Rod, Dual Scimitar, Broadsword, ?, Stone Column) The new weapons will have new movesets and new musou animations. Season Pass 2 The contents of this Season Pass have not been confirmed as of now. * ? * ? * ;? * ? Trivia * Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines is darker than previous entries. * Most of the UNPC's were made in similarity to Samurai Warriors 4 Empires while some of them were created by Rooster Teeth. * Most of the characters, aside from the newcomers, have brand new renders.